


Go Easy

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Suggestive Themes, alpha!hwanwoong, omega!geonhak, this was meant to be a drabble whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Geonhak isn’t an alpha?? No, more importantly, Geonhakhasan alpha???





	Go Easy

**Author's Note:**

> the title is shit whoops and I’m supposed to be doing homework rn but here I am quickly finishing this fic and posting it unbeta read double whoops
> 
> Imma edit it later, just excuse the typos and mistakes for now (bc there’s a lot Im pretty sure) please!!

Geonhak’s day has been kind of shit. He didn’t wake up to his alarm in the morning, and instead _somehow_ woke up _before_ his alpha.

(“I must’ve went pretty hard if I woke up before _you_,” the blonde says with a proud lilt to his voice. Geonhak simply shoves him away, easily sending the other back.)

He was able to multitask in the bathroom, hurriedly brushing his teeth as his other hand cleaned the dried sweat in his hair and seed in his ass (which was very difficult to clean off). His boyfriend suggestively offered his help, to which Geonhak immediately shut down with a stubborn huff because mayhaps he was being petty and felt like getting mad at his boyfriend for not waking him up sooner.

Anyways, fast forward, Geonhak rushed out the door, and despite feeling like the petty omega he was, obligingly made out with his alpha the second he was pushed up against the wall for a goodbye kiss, roaming hands going under his untucked button-up and feeling up the hills of the taut muscle on his built torso. (A hand pulled at the waistband of his pants, and before Geonhak could push his boyfriend away because he really didn’t have the time for this right now, he soon learned his boyfriend was tucking his shirt into his pants for him like the caring alpha he was. God, Geonhak loves him so much.)

So now, at work, Geonhak realizes a few things. He can smell the definitive, sweet cinnamon musk of his alpha all over him, most likely from this morning before he left. But most of all, he can smell the strawberry sweet scent of himself, the most prominent scent despite being mixed with others. And the reason why he can smell it is because Geonhak forgot to put on scent blockers while in his haste this morning. Now, _everyone_ in the office can smell Geonhak’s omega scent and the scent of Geonhak’s alpha. And, until now, no one knew Geonhak has been an omega.

“No fucking way!” Keonhee gasps, sniffing the air once more. “You’re an omega?!” The beta practically shouts out for the whole building to know that _yes, Geonhak is an omega._

“Damn, your alpha went to town on you,” Seoho counts the purple dots on the juncture between Geonhak’s neck and shoulder. His neck is littered with many claiming marks from last night (which Geonhak only found out through Seoho’s amazing skill of pointing out the obvious). The omega slaps over the marks with his palm to cover them up, though it really does nothing.

“Hyung must’ve been a bad boy,” Keonhee teases.

“To be honest, I thought it was kind of obvious,” Dongju, another omega, rolls out from his cubicle on his chair to join the commotion, hands mindlessly fiddling around with his pen. “Geonhak hyung is actually just a big baby.”

“Hey!”

Seoho and Keonhee then burst out into hysterics.

“So, lemme guess,” Seoho catches his breath before continuing. “All those times when you limped around the office, saying you slipped while working out in the gym, it was really because your alpha was fucking—“

“Yes, yes, okay, don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence,” Geonhak grabs Seoho’s shirt. Whilst this usually works in shutting the beta up, Geonhak is no longer on the upper hand. Seoho scoffs with a laugh, pushing his hand away, and Geonhak really has to fight himself from punching his coworker in the face.

“For an omega, you’re pretty feisty,” Keonhee points out Geonhak’s fist, which he has unknowingly clenched tight. Geonhak also has to stop himself from punching Keonhee as well. Well, he doesn’t have the time to do it if he wanted to anyways because their boss is walking down the cubicles to where they stand.

“Geonhak,” Youngjo calls, clearly annoyed though keeping his cool very well. Keonhee and Seoho scramble back into their cubicles to avoid the alpha. “I can smell you all the way from my office,” he says, sensitive nose twitching now that he’s right next to the source of the smell. Youngjo already knows Geonhak is an omega from a previous job they had together years ago (and promised to keep that a secret from his coworkers, which Geonhak will always be grateful for), but he’s always been hypersensitive to his sweet strawberry scent.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Geonhak cowers to the alpha. Despite being good friends, Youngjo is still an alpha in a higher-up position Geonhak’s omega self naturally conforms to.

“I need you to go home,” Youngjo states, placing a firm hand on the omega’s shoulder. Geonhak shoots up.

“No, wait—“

“Your scent is too distracting,” his boss adds, leading Geonhak to the elevator, the younger not really putting up much of a fight. “I need my alphas to function properly to work, and your scent it starting to make _me_ go crazy.” His eyes flash with something Geonhak hasn’t seen in a while, and he can feel all his little hairs stand on end and his claiming mark burn a little. Geonhak gently pushes Youngjo’s hand off his shoulder.

Youngjo pushes the elevator button going down and the doors immediately open, which is convenient since it always takes forever for it to get to their floor. Geonhak’s glad. Youngjo pushes him inside.

“Oh, and tell Hwanwoong to go easy on you next time, for me,” Youngjo waves him off, but the elevator doors are already closing before Geonhak can whip his head around and see Youngjo realize what he said. His face begins to burn and he jabs his knuckle into the ground-level button.

“Fucking hate him,” Geonhak hisses underneath his breath.

“You’re home early.”

Geonhak doesn’t answer his boyfriend, tossing (whipping) his keys into the bowl on the table next to the door. Why didn’t he tell him he forgot to put on scent blockers? _That damn bastard_, Geonhak growls. A hand gently lays itself on Geonhak’s shoulder. He wants to shove it away, but dainty fingers begin to knead into the tense muscle in his shoulder, and Geonhak hates how easy he melts into his touch.

Geonhak sighs, turning around to look down at his boyfriend, who wears a small grin, knowing very well Geonhak can’t stay mad at him.

“Are you mad at me?” Hwanwoong asks, pouting his lips, trying to feign innocence. Geonhak huffs, childishly turning his head the other way. Yes, he’s being petty.

“Babe~” Hwanwoong kisses down Geonhak’s jawline, knowing it’s a weakness of his. Geonhak stands firm. “I’m going to keep kissing you until you answer me,” he says, placing his hands on Geonhak’s hips and peppering a few kisses on his neck. His hair tickled the older’s skin.

“Are you sore from last night?” Hwanwoong asks when Geonhak doesn’t answer him, hand running down the curve of his ass, well defined in his tight work pants. “Is that why you’re all cranky? Do you want me to go easy on you next time?”

Youngjo waving him off at the elevator and his words suddenly flash in Geonhak’s mind.

“Shut up,” he pushes Hwanwoong away, crossing his arms when his boyfriend chuckles amusedly. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Geonhak asks, a pout unknowingly resting on his lips.

“I woke you up the second I woke up. You know I don’t wake up early, Geonhakkie,” Hwanwoong steps forward so he can wrap his arms around the omega’s waist, but Geonhak puts an arm between them to stop him. Hwanwoong pouts.

“Then why didn’t you tell me I wasn’t wearing scent blockers?”

“Because I didn’t want to,” Hwanwoong smiles brightly, mischief in his eyes. Geonhak narrows his own at the alpha. Hwanwoong moves past Geonhak’s arm, languidly wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and pressing their bodies close. Geonhak lets this happen, listening.

“Youngjo can’t stand the smell of me on you.” Hwanwoong’s smile has died down to a sly grin, voice low, just above a whisper. Geonhak’s breath hitches.

“I knew he was going to send you home, so now here you are in my arms,” Hwanwoong kisses Geonhak. “It was also a reminder to him that you’re still mine, but regardless,” the alpha quickly mumbles against the other’s lips.

Geonhak laughs, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend before kissing back. Hwanwoong hums happily, pulling away and leaning up to press his face close to Geonhak’s ear.

“So now that you’re finally home, wanna have some fun?”

His voice is low, tone sultry. It makes Geonhak shiver with a whimper, lowering his head to place it onto Hwanwoong’s shoulder (even if he has to bend down a little). Hwanwoong laughs, running his hand down Geonhak’s back.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

Geonhak nods, pulling away with these far-off, starry eyes that _beg_ for Hwanwoong to ruin him. And, _fuck_, is Hwanwoong so ready to do just that, always so in love with how only he can get this response out of Geonhak, when he so easily submits and abides to him and him only. It makes the mark they share on their necks burn and the primal instincts inside them go crazy, and Hwanwoong is just about to shove his omega against the nearest wall and take him there. But, he has one last question to ask before he does so.

“So,” Hwanwoong drawls, hand snaking up to get a good grip on Geonhak’s neck, massaging him on the nape. Geonhak replies with appreciative sighs, eyes fluttering shut as he bares his neck full of claiming marks, before Hwanwoong continues with a mischievous grin.

“Should I go easy on you this time so you can wake up early tomorrow?”

Geonhak shoves his boyfriend away with a huff.

**Author's Note:**

> **funny story behind Youngjo hwanwoong and Geonhak: In the past, both alphas, Youngjo and hwanwoong, were courting Geonhak, the omega, however, Hwanwoong was the one who Geonhak fell for in the end lol
> 
> heyo school’s kicking my ass but imma TRY to post at least once a month so don’t worry!! 
> 
> Bingbing is playing as I’m writing this note which is kinda fitting ig lol
> 
> Anyways, gtg do homework lol here’s my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) and my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb) bother me there lol
> 
> Seeya peeps thanxx for reading <3


End file.
